1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit assembly techniques including breadboard apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit assemblies with discrete wire interconnections, are used in all phases of circuit development, exploratory as well as final, to test on a short turn-around basis the operation of a circuit or a system design. Characteristics to be desired in such interconnect systems include: a simple and versatile way to mount components; an efficient way to make interconnections; an easy way to make wiring changes; a narrow profile; and sufficient interconnection reliability so that breadboards can be used in a field environment for extended periods of time.
In digital circuit design, perforated wirewrap board and wirewrap terminals have been used extensively for circuit construction. This system accepts dual-in-line packages (DIPs) on the component side and has wirewrap terminals on the wiring side. Although this method of interconnection is widely used, it has major drawbacks. Wiring is slow: the conductor must be cut, stripped, and wrapped. Terminal identification is prone to error. Changes are difficult to make: then require unwrapping one, two, or sometimes three wires depending on how many wires are on the pin and which wire must be changed. Overall board thickness (DIP plus board plus pin length) often precludes use in standard shelves.
Thus, objects of the present invention are:
to avoid stripping and cutting of wire during wiring; PA1 to require just one wire for each set of common connections; PA1 to simplify wiring corrections; PA1 to reduce the height or width of a circuitboard installation; and PA1 to make use of semiautomatic wiring machine techniques to reduce or eliminate the possiblity of operator error in terminal identification.